Retrouver sa famille
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA THOR THE DARK WORLD : Loki vient d'être emprisonné après le jugement d'Odin mais, le jeune homme, encore éprouvé par ce qu'il a enduré en étant avec les chitauris, se sent de plus en plus mal… Frigga et Odin resteront-ils insensibles à la douleur de leur fils adoptif ?


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **UA pour Thor 2 The Dark World. Dans cette fic alternative, Loki vient d'être emprisonner après le jugement d'Odin mais, le jeune homme, encore éprouvé par ce qu'il a enduré en étant avec les chitauris, se sent de plus en plus mal… Frigga et Odin resteront-ils insensibles à la douleur de leur fils adoptif ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Retrouver sa famille_**

La porte de la pièce qui allait devenir son unique horizon jusqu'à la fin des temps s'ouvrit et Loki fut poussé sans ménagement à l'intérieur par des gardes qui rirent de la situation de leur jeune prince.

\- Ça devait finir comme ça avec tous ses tours !

La porte se referma et le jeune homme sursauta légèrement. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait ce qui allait lui arriver, il avait déjà été enfermé, mais c'est l'oubli qui le terrifiait un peu… La cellule avait été sommairement meublée. Un lit garni de couverture occupait un coin pour qu'il n'ait pas à dormir sur le sol. Des livres se trouvaient sur une petite table. Ils venaient de la grande bibliothèque du palais et Loki comprit que c'était Frigga qui avait dû s'occuper de ça. Un frémissement le parcouru… Frigga… Il avait croisé la reine avant l'audience de sa condamnation… Elle l'avait regardé avec inquiétude mais, lui s'en était moqué. Le jeune dieu était épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il aurait aimé qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, mais Loki était fier aussi et il détestait se montrer en état de faiblesse… Toute sa vie, on s'était déjà bien assez moqué de lui pour ça… Alors, il avait agi en dieu trompeur et mensonger… Il l'avait regardé avec mépris avant de lui demander si elle était fière de lui. Le regard que lui avait tourné sa mère l'avait détruit de l'intérieur, mais au moins Loki avait pu se consoler sur un point, il était toujours aussi bon pour mentir et dissimuler.

L'entretien avec son père avait été pire. Loki aurait aimé qu'Odin lui demande vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça… Le jeune homme était dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'il aurait sans doute tout avoué, mais Odin ne s'embarrassait pas de « pourquoi ». Il était autoritaire et suffisant et il avait déjà son idée sur Loki… Il voulait le tuer… Il considérait que l'enfant qu'il avait élevé était mort et il dut bien reconnaître avec ironie qu'il avait raison… Loki s'était déjà sentit mourir à de nombreuses reprises… Odin se moquait bien de cela… Il aurait voulu organiser une jolie cérémonie où il aurait convié la population pour assister à la mort du géant des glaces qu'il avait jadis sauvé par pitié… Comme Odin devait regretter son geste aujourd'hui, pensa le jeune jotun, et cette simple pensée le fit légèrement sourire, car Odin n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Frigga lui avait interdit de le tuer… Frigga le considérait encore comme son fils et à ce titre, il lui était insupportable que l'on puisse l'exécuter… Loki frémit de nouveau à cette idée… Ce n'était pas désagréable de se rendre compte qu'il comptait encore un peu pour quelqu'un, lui qui avait été renié par son père lui rappelant que son seul destin était de mourir, lui qui avait été abandonné par son frère qui ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard dédaigneux lorsque les humains lui avaient mit ce désagréable bâillon métallique qui l'empêchait de respirer comme il le voulait… Son corps était si douloureux qu'il aurait eu besoin de prendre de grandes inspirations, mais cela Thor ne l'avait pas remarqué ou pas voulu remarquer…

Loki frémit encore, debout dans sa cellule. Son corps lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Son cœur ne battait pas de manière régulière. Il tourna la tête vers le lit et créa une illusion avant de se décider à avancer. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait raison car ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il se retrouva à genoux au milieu de sa cellule. le jeune homme trembla et mit quelques secondes à reprendre une respiration normale avant de se redresser… Il tituba jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber assis dessus tout en tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Puis, il bascula doucement et s'allongea. Son corps malmené et douloureux s'enfonça dans le matelas moelleux, lui apportant une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps… Mon Dieu qu'il était épuisé… Loki se concentra pour maintenir l'illusion de son moi debout au milieu de la cellule. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça, étendu sur le lit, tremblant de plus en plus à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue… Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, mais cela briserait son illusion et il ne le voulait pas… Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à lutter très longtemps contre l'épuisement de son corps et ses yeux se fermèrent brisant l'illusion qu'il aurait tant voulu maintenir…

...

Frigga apparut dans la cellule de Loki. Elle tourna la tête et vit son fils, étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, observant le jeune homme endormi. Sa peau était d'une pâleur encore plus prononcée que d'habitude et son corps tremblait doucement. Il avait croisé ses bras sur la poitrine et Frigga frémit… Il ne paraissait pas bien… Quelque chose n'allait pas… La reine se redressa et se retourna juste avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

...

D'un pas rapide, Frigga entra dans la salle du trône. Odin se tourna vers elle pour lui faire un sourire fatigué.

\- Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

\- Je viens de voir notre fils.

\- Thor n'est pas là.

\- Je parle de Loki.

\- Je n'ai qu'un fils.

\- Arrêtez ! Cela je le sais depuis que vous l'avez déposé dans mes bras. Il n'a jamais été votre fils, mais il est le mien… Et il souffre…

\- Éprouverait-il des remords ?

\- Arrêtez… Je suis en train de vous dire que cet enfant est mal… Je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il est inconscient.

\- J'ai interdit à quiconque d'aller le voir, vous m'avez désobéi !

\- Oui ! Et j'ai eu raison… Je vous en prie !

\- Il m'a semblé aller bien tout à l'heure ! Toujours aussi arrogant et orgueilleux !

\- Il sait manipuler les apparences… Je vous en prie… Si vous l'avez aimé un peu un jour, cet enfant, ne le laissez pas souffrir sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il a…

Odin ne répondit rien et Frigga frémit. Non… Il ne ferait rien… Ce constat la blessa, mais quand elle lui tourna le dos, ses mots finirent de lui briser le cœur.

\- Et je vous interdis de retourner le voir !

Frigga s'inclina sans se retourner.

\- Qu'il en soit selon votre volonté mon roi…

Puis, elle sortit de la pièce.

...

Loki était toujours étendu sur son lit… Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était effondré plusieurs heures plus tôt. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et son corps tremblait doucement. Une silhouette se dessina dans la pièce. Une silhouette massive et imposante.

Odin se rapprocha du lit. Frigga lui avait paru si inquiète… En se rapprochant un peu plus, le roi comprit soudain pourquoi. Loki tremblait… Il paraissait réellement mal, mais Odin se méfiait toujours parce que le jeune homme était le dieu de la malice et du mensonge. Il savait comme créer une illusion qui amènerait les autres à le prendre en pitié… Odin secoua la tête. Non, il disait n'importe quoi… Loki détestait se montrer faible… Il ne trichait pas... Pas cette fois... Avec précaution, Odin s'assit sur le bord du lit et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue… Une joue trop chaude qui l'alarma… Il avait une forte fièvre…

\- Loki ?

Il secoua doucement le jeune homme, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Odin pressa sa joue tout en continuant de l'appeler et ce fut là, sans vraiment le chercher, qu'une connexion s'établit entre les deux hommes… une connexion dans laquelle Odin aperçut les images qui faisaient trembler de plus en plus fort son fils endormi… Des images de torture physique… de douleur de plus en plus grande jusqu'à se sentir mourir… un sentiment de désespoir profond… l'impression d'être abandonné par les gens qu'il aimait… des appels au secours muets… une impuissance si terrifiante à se protéger qu'il en appelait la mort de ses vœux… des tortures mentales toutes aussi violentes tentant de manipuler ses souvenirs, tentant de lui faire croire que c'était Thor qui l'avait lâché sur le Bifrost… Et encore plus de tortures physiques… des os brisés… son sang dans lequel il baignait… Et son épuisement… Un épuisement réel et douloureux… Odin retira la main de la joue de son fils et se laissa tomber à genoux devant le lit en tremblant.

\- Mon Dieu… Mon fils…

Odin glissa ses mains sous la tête de Loki qu'il manipula doucement.

\- Ouvre les yeux Loki… Mon fils, ouvre les yeux…

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas et le cœur d'Odin se serra.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es inconscient…

Sans se redresser, le roi se retourna vers le garde et hurla d'une voix puissante.

\- Il me faut un guérisseur ! Maintenant !

Ce fut peut-être le cri de son père, mais Loki sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en tremblant. Son regard était affolé et perdu. Odin caressa sa joue pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Chut… Ne panique pas… Tout va bien…

\- Père… Murmura Loki d'une voix faible.

Loki ne voulait plus voir un père en Odin, mais là tout de suite, il se sentait si mal que c'était bien la seule chose qu'il voulait qu'il soit pour lui. Odin caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Je suis là…

\- Je le vois bien… Pourquoi ?... Je ne pensais pas avoir droit aux visites…

\- Tu es si mal…

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance, pour personne… Murmura Loki en s'éloignant d'Odin.

Le jeune homme souffrait, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer… Surtout pas à Odin… Surtout pas à l'homme qui avait voulu le tuer sans lui poser la moindre question sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

\- Mon fils, murmura Odin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fils, vous vous rappelez ! S'exclama Loki en se levant d'un bond.

Mais le jeune homme avait présumé de ses forces et il chancela avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol en tremblant.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été… Sinon vous n'auriez pas souhaité me tuer…

Loki porta la main à sa poitrine. Ses poumons le brûlaient tellement… Odin l'observa.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

Odin se leva et se mit à genoux devant son fils, approchant une main pour la poser sur son épaule et se sentant subitement triste lorsqu'il le vit reculer en tremblant, comme ayant peur de recevoir un coup.

\- Loki…

\- Laissez-moi…

Odin ne bougea pas et posa une main à plat sur la poitrine de son fils, ressentant une partie de sa profonde douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure ? Un cauchemar ou la vérité ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- Des tortures…

A ce mot, Loki frémit et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même pendant que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Odin eut l'impression de recevoir une lame en plein cœur. Sa main se posa sur la joue de son fils.

\- Qui t'a fait cela ?

\- J'aurais juste voulu mourir, répondit le jeune homme en se mettant à pleurer… Mais il trouvait toujours un moyen pour me ramener… Alors, j'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela s'arrête… Je ne voulais plus souffrir…

Odin frémit à son tour.

\- Il t'a envoyé attaqué la Terre ?

Loki ne répondit rien et Odin lui pressa un peu plus fort la joue.

\- Regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme redressa un visage fatigué et baignant de larmes en direction de son père qui continua de lui presser la joue.

\- Je suis fatigué… J'ai tellement mal…

\- Oh mon petit… Murmura Odin en le prenant par les épaules une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Odin allongea Loki dans ses bras, sentant l'angoisse l'étreindre devant ses yeux clos. Il releva la tête en direction du garde.

\- Que font les guérisseurs ?

\- Ils arrivent mon roi !

...

Loki était étendu dans un lit des salles de soin du palais. Le jeune homme était inconscient, torse nu et Odin ne pouvait quitter des yeux les cicatrices et les profondes marques de tortures sur la poitrine de son fils…

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit et Frigga entra en courant. Elle se jeta au bord du lit, prenant une main de son enfant dans les siennes en murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mon petit… Mon Dieu, mon petit…

Son regard tomba sur son corps supplicié et elle frémit.

\- Quel genre de monstre a bien pu te faire ça mon enfant ?

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers son époux.

\- Comment n'avons-nous pas su qu'il était en vie quelque part ?… en train de se faire massacrer…

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Mon tout petit, pourquoi faut-il que tu souffres toujours autant ?

Frigga se mit à pleurer en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

\- Comme tu es brûlant… Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Les guérisseurs ne savent pas. Ses blessures sont guéries, mais il est en souffrance.

\- La magie… Les monstres qui lui ont fait du mal devaient pratiquer une certaine magie… Tiens bon mon petit, je vais t'aider…

...

En poussant un léger gémissement, Loki ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme fut accueilli par une caresse sur la joue et des mots pleins d'amour.

\- C'est bien mon enfant, ouvre les yeux… Tout va bien maintenant… Je suis là…

Loki gémit une nouvelle fois et son regard se posa sur le visage penché au-dessus de lui. Frigga lui sourit en continuant à caresser sa joue et son front.

\- Bonjour Loki…

\- Maman…

Frigga sourit.

\- Oui, c'est moi mon petit… Tout va bien Loki… J'ai eu si peur de ne pas pouvoir contrer leur magie mais tout va bien…

Le jeune homme frémit.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Les monstres qui t'ont torturé avaient laissé une essence magique en toi. Cela fait une semaine que je lutte pour te ramener. Mais tout va bien maintenant, ils ne te feront plus de mal et tu es de retour à la maison…

\- Dans ma cellule, frémit Loki en ricanant doucement.

\- Non mon fils… Lui répondit Frigga.

Loki parut intrigué et sentit une main puissante se poser sur son épaule. Son corps frémit et il tourna la tête pour la première fois vers la gauche, se rendant compte qu'Odin était là aussi, assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- Père ?

\- Tu n'étais pas entièrement responsable de tes actes. Ta condamnation est levée… Pardonne-moi mon fils, j'aurais dû te demander ce qui s'était passé pendant cette année.

\- Je ne peux vous en vouloir, répondit Loki… C'étaient les actes d'un monstre…

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Loki, tu es mon fils… Alors oui, je ne peux nier que lorsque j'ai ramassé ce bébé jotun, j'ai vu un moyen de faire la paix en le mettant sur le trône de Jotunheim, mais l'enfant que j'ai élevé n'était pas un pion… A tel point que je n'ai pas pu l'utiliser comme je le voulais au départ… Parce que cet enfant était devenu mon fils… Et que jamais je ne sacrifierais mon petit garçon.

\- Papa… Murmura Loki en pleurant.

\- Mon fils… Ne pleurs pas, tu es encore faible… Tout va bien… Regarde tu as retrouvé ta famille… Tout va bien… Je suis tellement désolé pour t'avoir menti… Mais j'avais peur de te perdre car, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ne doute jamais que je t'aime mon fils…

Loki frémit et ferma les yeux pour cacher ses larmes… Il avait tellement attendu pour entendre ces quelques mots…

Et ce fut là, à cet instant précis qu'il ressentit une étrange douleur. Loki frémit et se redressa sur son lit en sursautant... Ses mains tremblaient et il tenta en vain de se calmer pendant que son regard découvrait son environnement... Loki frémit de nouveau... Il n'était pas dans une chambre... Il était étendu sur son lit dans sa cellule... La cellule dans laquelle Odin l'avait enfermé pour l'oublier. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. Loki essaya une nouvelle fois de les contrôler en portant la main à son front. Il était brûlant... Il avait de la fièvre... Une fièvre si importante qu'elle venait de le faire délirer... Son corps fut parcouru par un frisson pendant que des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux... Frigga n'était pas venu... Odin n'était pas venu... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Lui qui rêvait de violence depuis son enfance venait de rêver d'amour et d'affection et cela lui fit encore plus mal car c'était pire au réveil... Se dire que tout cet amour n'était qu'une illusion était pire que toutes les douleurs... Les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir et il s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit en tremblant de fièvre... Si seulement tout cela pouvait se réaliser...

* * *

 **Eh oui ! Vous venez de le comprendre ce n'était pas un UA mais juste une rêve de Loki alors qu'il est dans sa cellule... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
